


Caution to the Wind

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: Set during the 'High Rollers' episode during Season 2. Julia and Mary Jo throw Caution to the Wind.





	Caution to the Wind

 

Red fiery curls cascaded along the mauve silken duvet. Her lean supple body arching into the older brunettes. Never had something so wrong, felt so right. To think this all started as a means to ditch their parental personas and just be impulsive for once in their lives. Now here Mary Jo lay- while her very naked boss moved her body seductively against her own. In truth, this wasn't exactly what she had expected to happen when she went on her small tirade about how she was so tired of the two of them being the good girls while Suzanne and Charlene had all the fun. She thought they would discuss all the things they could be doing, become wistful for a bit, then go right back to work. She never thought her biggest fantasy would be coming true right before her very eyes! And, yet here it was happening. Mary Jo bit back a low moan at the feel of Julia's questing fingers and closed her eyes-, thinking back to when this all started.

"…..Sometimes I just feel like being the bad girl!", complained Mary Jo. And that wasn't a lie either. She often grew somewhat jealous of her co-workers and their ventures. As far as she was concerned the worst thing she ever did was consume an entire devil's food chocolate cake in fifteen minutes, which really wasn't anything to brag on.

" You know, I know how you feel Mary Jo. Its not fun being uptight all the time.", Julia agreed from where she was perched behind her desk.

"I mean is this what we deserve for being the responsible people we are? How dare they just expect us to sit here while they gamble their time away in Atlantic City. We ought to show them that we are not just two worker bee's sitting here and keeping up the hive! C'mon Julia, What do ya say? Let's do something crazy…Let's go get tattoos!"

"Now, Mary Jo, I understand you completely and as much as having a meaningless picture of a sunset etched into my skin sounds like the time of my life- I have got to finish these invoices.", Julia reasoned.

"Aw, Julia, Don't be such a party pooper! Hasn't there ever been something just so terrible that you just wished you could just throw caution to the wind and do it?" questioned Mary Jo.

" Nothing that I would like to discuss at this moment, now could you please busy yourself with something so that I can complete my work."

"Fine.", Mary Jo huffed as she sulked slowly to her desks and pulled out her unfinished sketches to play around with.

Julia continued to work on the invoices, occasionally sneakinga peak at the red head sitting rather slumped at her desk working on one of her various sketches. She understood the girl's exaggerated need to act like a couple of teenagers again- to give their lives a bit of excitement. But, they had a business to attend to and they could not just run off like she described. Most certainly not to get a tattoo of all things! She could just imagine what the people at the country club would say to that. She smirked slightly as she came to her third to last invoice. Raising her head from her desk she snuck a peak at Mary Jo, who looked wrapped up into whatever it was she was drawing. Her red curls falling around her doe brown eyes, her features pursed in concentration. She was simply beautiful.

Julia blushed at her thoughts. It was certainly not the first time such thoughts had surfaced in her minds eye. Often when no one was really noticing Julia caught herself staring at the feisty red head in wonderment, not to mention openly admiring her small figure. She had the cutest little butt she had ever laid eyes on. Sometimes Julia would lie in her bed, pleasuring herself , imagining the younger woman's touch on her body. Fantasizing about other women was not something she usually partook of- but Mary Jo had something special. Something sweet and innocent yet fiery and exciting. Maybe there was something she would love to throw caution to the wind and try- but would Mary Jo go along with it?

"You know Mary Jo, there might be something I always wanted to do.", hinted Julia as she stripped off her reading glasses and got up from her desk.

"Oh, yeah. What's that? Skip out on the invoices and do inventory?", Mary Jo replied sarcastically.

"No, not quite," answered Julia as she got up from her desk to sit on the sofa, "Come over and sit with me for a bit."

"Okay," complied Mary Jo.

Mary Jo walked over to the sofa, curious as to what Julia could possibly have in mind. Just as she came to sit beside Julia, in came Suzanne, Charlene and Anthony. They came in loud and excited telling the two about their luck in Atlantic City. Suzanne had won enough money to pay her debts and get her house back.

"I got me enough money here to get my house back, pay my dues, and buy a big old tiara for Noel!", exclaimed Suzanne gleefully.

"Let me get this right, Your going to be buying a tiara for your pig. Suzanne, I have never heard of something so foolish. I mean other than the idea that you all woke up in the middle of the night to fly out to Atlantic City on one of Suzanne's spontaneous whims. Not to mention that you all did not even call I or Mary Jo to see if we would be interested in going.", said Julia.

"Aw,C'mon Julia. Get real you and Mary Jo would not have come with us in a million years. It was a fun trip though. Suzanne isn't the only one to come out lucky either. One of the boys from the kitchen staff gave me an actual plate the Elvis Presley ate of off, its never even been washed!", rambled Charlene.

"How completely unfortunate that I missed out on the finding of this historic artifact. What I truly do not understand is how you of all people, Anthony, was thrown into this mess?".

"Well, it's simple Julia, you see I was taken against my will. Suzanne had Consuela threaten me with her sword collection and its come to my prior experience that is never a good thing.", answered Anthony.

" Now Come on Julia. All you have done since we got in the door is give us the third degree. What about being the least bit happy for me and my newly won fortune? Why don't you all close the store and we all go out to celebrate!", squealed Suzanne.

"That sounds like a great idea.", agreed Charlene.

"Maybe we can go eat at one of those real fancy restaurants. It tickles me to hear the white bus boys calling me 'sir'.", laughed Anthony.

"Well, you all go ahead. The night is still young. I myself have some work to continue here.", Julia reasoned.

"Aw, Julia. All work and no play. What about you Mary Jo?", asked Charlene.

"No, I think I'll stay in and help Julia. I have a few things I need to get done not to mention I have Claudia and Quinn tonight.".

"Well, you enjoy yourselves and don't wait up. We have some celebrating to do.", said Suzanne.

And with a blink of an eye the threesome was out of the door, on their way to merrily paint the town red. Julia once again came to sit beside Mary Jo on the sofa. Mary Jo looked at Julia questionably, wondering why she had declined on a night out. It would be better than sitting here doing nothing. The only reason Mary Jo had bowed out so graciously is that she simply hated to leave anyone behind.

"Well, I'm relieved that this trouble with Suzanne has come to an end.", huffed Julia, turning to Mary Jo.

"So am I. But why didn't you want to go out on the town with them better then sitting around here. I mean you just completed all the invoices and I don't have anything pressing except going home and sitting down with my can of frosting watching 'The Newlywed Game'.".

"Well, it's just that I feel like staying in tonight." sighed Julia. Her eyes met Mary Jo's for a second that felt like more. She smiled slightly and brought her hand up to stroke the other woman's cheek.

"Julia? What are you doing? Do I have something on my face?", asked Mary Jo, surprised by the contact. She would never openly admit it but she always did think Julia was something else. More than just a beautiful business woman. She had haunting eyes and soft full lips. A sort of gentle southern grace and impeccable style. Long strong legs and a figure that would make even the strongest man fall to his knees.

She also had the sharpest tongue she had ever seen on a woman that beautiful. Yes, you could say that Mary Jo had definitely noticed a lot about Julia since she began working at Sugarbakers, She always knew she was bisexual but she never dared speak about her sudden attraction to Julia.

"Well, Mary Jo, you did want me to throw caution to the wind.", breathed Julia as she brought her eyes to stare at the younger woman's lips with a surge of longing. As if in slow motion, her face came closer and closer to Mary Jo's until their lips met. Julia kissed Mary Jo softly and slowly savoring every inch of the girls sweet lips. Mary Jo gasped at the welcome sensation of Julia's warm lips suckling her bottom lip. They kissed with pent up forbidden passion. With a slight turn of her head, Julia deepened the kiss, sliding her bubblegum tongue into softly battle with Mary Jo's. By the time they were ready to catch some air, they were both breathless with need. Mary Jo sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and her doe eyes met Julia's.

"I have wanted to try that for a while. I hope I did not toss our friendship out of the window-it's just you're so beautiful and I find that I am very much attracted to you.", admitted Julia.

"No, Its ok. I understand Julia. I … I don't know what to say. This was such a surprise. I…just I…," stuttered Mary Jo as she brought her eyes down to the area rug noticing how it would need shampooing soon. Then she heard Julia clear her voice rather noisily.

"Mary Jo. . . Would you like to come upstairs with me?".

Mary Jo's head snapped up at Julia's soft question. She was shocked at this behavior from Julia and she couldn't find the words to say yes. Slowly she nodded her head and Julia took her tiny hand in her own to lead her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Julia shut and locked the door. She noticed Mary Jo wringing her hands nervously as she stood in the doorway. Julia walked over to Mary Jo and took her hands in hers.

"Mary Jo, its going to be ok. This will be a first for us both. Just relax.", comforted Julia as she looked into Mary Jo's eyes.

Julia pulled Mary Jo's thin frame against her firm body. She gave the girl a small smile and began kissing her neck with tiny little nips and sucks. Her delicate white teeth scraped the sensitive flesh of the other woman's neck . Shivers rushed down the younger woman's spine. Julia slid her hand up to cup Mary Jo's petite breasts. Mary Jo moaned as Julia's fingers began massaging her small bosom while their lips met once again in a drugging kiss. Julia released the red head's lips and took a step back from her. She slipped her suit jacket off then began to slowly unbutton her blouse. As she released the last button, she slipped off the blouse revealing her black lacy bra barely holding her perky breasts inside. Mary Jo openly ogled the brunette's ample bosom. She never imagined by the looks of her smart business suits that Julia was so well in doubt.

"Don't be shy now darling. Come over here and touch me." Julia breathed as she moved to release the catches on her bra and slip it off, tossing it onto the floor. Then she perched comfortably on the bed.

Mary Jo moved to sit next to the eager woman. She slid her hands up her torso to cup her full breasts. She massaged them and squeezed them, causing Julia to whimper and moan. She lowered her head to take one pink nipple between her lips. Her lips gripped and suckled her nipple firmly and greedily causing Julia to thread her red nails through the other ladies gorgeous hair. She licked and bit at her supple breasts until Julia arched her back into her mouth. Julie laid back on the bed taking Mary Jo with her. Mary Jo ran the tip of her tongue along the underside of Julia's breast. She placed delicate open mouthed kisses all along Julia's stomach and torso until she came to the edge of Julia's pencil skirt.

Kneeling between Julia's legs, she slowly unzipped the skirt and slipped it off of her. Mary Jo flushed at the sight of Julia's lacy black panties and hooked her thumbs beneath the sides pulling them down her toned legs. Next came the black stockings, garters and heels. Mary Jo took a long look at her boss, naked and flushed. Ample breasts moving rhythmically up and down with her breathing. Toned stomach and smooth skin. Alas, her eyes fell upon that forbidden area between the older woman's firm thighs. She took in with much interest Julia's practically smooth looking folds and just the tiniest bit of wetness dancing across her slit. She flared her nostrils at the scent of Julia; a musky scent- like a newly bloomed magnolia flower. She brought her finger forward to slowly trace the delicate petals of the regal woman's sex. For moments she simply teased her, tugging on her lips, flicking her clitoris, circling her opening- each movement causing Julia to react strongly undulating her hips and moaning - begging for more.

"Please…Mary Jo…I need it…make me…come."

Mary Jo smirked cockily at the brunette's plea, amazed at how this strong, tough woman was putty in her hands. She began again softly placing open mouthed kisses to Julia's torso and tender nips to her warm thighs. Slowly, she came closer and closer to where Julia ached for her touch. Attentively, she brought the tip of her tongue to gather a bit of moisture from Julia's smooth slit. She groaned at the first tangy taste of arousal on her tongue and suddenly craved more of the heady bouquet. She used her fingers to pull her lover apart. She brought her smooth tongue to slowly play with the tiny covering, little by little coaxing the sensitive nub from beneath. Placing the nub between her lips she suckled and supped on it until Julia was moaning her name over and over again. During one particular deep moan when Mary Jo raked the smooth surface of her tooth along Julia's swollen clit, Mary Jo slipped a finger inside of Julia's hot, tight womanhood causing the older woman to push against Mary Jo's hand. Slowly and delicately she slid the finger in and out while she suckled hard and fast on Julia's pearl. Feeling the other woman start to get closer and closer to the edge, Mary Jo added another finger and curled them deep inside of the other woman's while she vigorously batted her clit with her tongue. Suddenly, Julia began to clench around Mary Jo's prodding fingers and her entire body began to quiver. Her toes curled, her back arched and she primally screamed Mary Jo's name as she came harder then she ever had in a long while.

Mary Jo watched in amazement as this regal, proper lady came apart at her very fingers. Nothing had ever been so beautiful. Her eyes roved all the way up her new lover's flushed body to stare into her eyes still glazed over in passion and want. Julia smiled a small smile up at Mary Jo and beckoned her to come closer. Mary Jo crawled up the silken duvet and turned on her side facing the older woman. Julia pulled Mary Jo down into a soft kiss and then looked up at her with an impish smile on her face.

"My, My Mary Jo…where did you learn that?", asked Julia in a hypnotized voice one only gets from having the best orgasm in a while.

"Well, I just went from life experience…you know things that I like that J.D. does to me when we are making love … I just applied them here…I assume you liked those moves too.", she admitted bashfully.

"Liked, seems to be an understatement where this was concerned. My Lord, even Reese never brought me to that satisfaction so fast…and never has it felt so good.", insisted Julia as she twirled a lock of red hair around her finger.

" Aw Julia, that means a lot. I'm glad I was able to do that for you. I better get going though…I'm paying that babysitter by the hour and I am already an hour late, so I'll just get my purse an.. .". Suddenly a pair of soft ruby lips interrupted Mary Jo's sentence. Julia kissed her ardently, pushing the younger girl onto her back and mounting her body buck naked. She all but attacked Mary Jo with her soft yet surprisingly strong kisses. She pressed them along the alabaster skin of the girl's neck, suckling, leaving small raspberry bumps in her wake. Whilst caught up in the pleasure of Julia's warm mouth on her neck she neglected to noticed the nimble hands sliding under her loose sweater and dragging it off of her small frame. She held her breathe hoping that her small chest would not make the bold brunette hault her actions. She had always been so self conscience of that part of her body. That thought soon fled as she felt Julia take the cotton covered beaded nipple between her lips and bite softly cause Mary Jo to yelp in pleasure. Julia released the front catches on Mary Jo's bra and slipped it off admiring the woman's small perky breasts and tiny hard nipples. She murmured assuring compliments to Mary Jo as she cupped the soft flesh trying to ease her worry about her small bust size.

She massaged the palpable flesh and teased the nipples with her thumbs. Julia used to fingers to twist and toy the young girls breasts until her nipples were bright pink and very upstanding. She brought her mouth down and used her tongue to lick delicately around the center. Without warning, she wrapped her lips around Mary Jo's nipple and began a firm sucking motion that made the girls breathing grow hard and needy. She brought her head to the next breast where she continued to torture the tight little tip. Her hands caressed the red head's lower half, raking her fine nails against the pale skin of her stomach. Soon her lips followed suit leaving soft sweet kisses all along Mary Jo's belly, dipping her tongue into Mary Jo's belly button causing a tiny giggle to escape the girls clenched lips.

Julia just smiled as she gripped and pulled Mary Jo's peasant skirt over her hips and onto the floor. Her smile soon turned into a silly little grin as she eyed the other woman's taste in underwear…a white skimpy g-string with Garfield on the front of them. She smiled adoringly at Mary Jo's almost childlike naivety. It was one of the things that attracted her most of all, her silliness and the things that gave her small pleasures made Julia happy that there was at least one good natured woman left on earth. Julia pushed those pleasant thoughts aside and stroked her fingers softly up and down Mary Jo's thighs noticing how the material of her panties were getting kind of damp at the contact. She hooked her fingers into the band and pulled the underwear straight away and tossed them to the floor.

The sudden breeze of having her panties practically yanked off arose Mary Jo from her trip down "memory lane". Before she had time to truly realize what was happening, Julia began combing her nimble fingers through her delicate red curls. Once again she shut her eyes and prepared her body for what was going to come next. The eager brunette used her fingers to spread Mary Jo's folds apart eager to please the pretty pink flesh beneath. She leaned forward until she could trail her tongue through Mary Jo's sopping slit and towards her eager clit. Where as the other woman had worked with technique, Julia went on pure instinct. She slowly licked the young woman from bottom to top getting her wetter and wetter. Then she allowed her tongue to circle and suck her clit like someone who hadn't had cool water in days.

By that time her lover was practically writhing and begging to be brought to the edge. Julia replaced her tongue with her fingers-rubbing Mary Jo's clit in firm circles while she thrusted her tongue deep inside Mary Jo's pussy. Feeling Julia pound her with her thick, soft muscle made the red head come on the spot, her wetness coming out of her in short spurts bathing Julia's mouth and her high screams filling the room. Julia raised herself up, whipping some of the wetness from her chin and traveling back up the bed to wrap her arms around a her trembling lover.

"You were amazing.", gasped Mary Jo, her eyes still glazed.

" Well, I have picked up a few things in my time.", joked Julia.

"I bet…Geezs, Julia. What have we done?"

" We threw caution to the wind. But I am not willing to allow this to become a one time thing…", said Julia as she cuddled her naked body closer to Mary Jo.

"What are you saying Julia?" asked Mary Jo incredulously

"I'm saying: that I have feelings for you. I have for a while. It is possible that its more than a friendly type of love. You obviously must understand after what happened here between us this afternoon."

"I never would have guessed. I mean I have always had this sort of crush on you but I never expected you would feel the same much less any of this…Not to say I did not enjoy every single moment of it but you just took me by surprise is all."

"Well, get used to it, I happen to be full of surprises," teased the Southern belle.

"I can't wait…", yawned Mary Jo.

Julia wrapped her arm around Mary Jo and Mary Jo snuggled into the mature brunette's warm embrace. It did not take too long before Mary Jo was completely asleep with Julia watching her. This was definitely going to be something new for them both.


End file.
